


to love thee unconditionally.

by candidshot



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, something like hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus knows how his story goes. Her story. This eternity is not for her to love him unconditionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to love thee unconditionally.

 

  _"Thus conscience does make cowards of us all" -_ William Shakespeare: _Hamlet_

 

Klaus knows how his story goes.

The one with him tumbling and rolling into the resplendent existence that’s Caroline Forbes.

Insomnia.

And if he sleeps; dreams end in nightmares… or far-fetched possibilities.

Same difference.

Yet, every matter in his world: the fragrance of pollen; the musical chime of the cathedral bell swinging; the caress by the sun on his skin; and the gustatory guilty pleasure of bitter chocolate melting on his tongue.

Like a driftwood bumpy on waves and half sunken in the ocean, he waits and waits, ceaselessly he waits for Caroline to abandon logic and drift towards him.

“When have you become such a patient little lamb, Klaus?”

“It’s not so bad”, he answers his reflection in the mirror.

And once or twice over the decades, he attempts to convince himself, “you may be redeemable, after all”.

Redeemable?

What he needs is some nonjudgemental loving.  

Klaus is old with old rotten habits that just won’t change overnight. So whenever a fragrant flower fills his nostrils in a season they shouldn’t be; or on sunny days on which warmth can’t be felt; or on Sundays when the chiming cathedral bells go unheard; and he relapses, all that’s left is the bitter bile of guilt, loneliness and danger.

Still.

He believes that with every matter under the sun, the moon and the big dipper - dreams of Caroline drift to him like lilies on water or like the whisper of the wind with the scent of her bosom, the taste of her lips and the tingling of her fingertips on him - Klaus resigns himself to believe, and he prepares himself to wait another eternity, for those water petals to once again kiss his parched and morally blemished lips.

Because he has learnt something:

Klaus also knows how Caroline’s story goes.

It’s no longer a postulation of her mutual greed for him – her thirst for his lips betwixt hers in the forest on that sunny evening, perfectly proves this. Nor is this eternity for her to love him unconditionally. Love is love and hence he supposes that’s the tragic reason she’s so unfortunately conflicted.

This waiting for an eternity under the sun, the moon and the big dipper:

is for Caroline, to love him conscience-free and openly.  

 

....

 _klaus_ _x_ _caroline_


End file.
